Recently, a femtocell has been suggested as a personal access point to provide services to one to four subscribers inside a customer premise. The femtocell is installed and operated at home or a small office.
Independently from a home network system, the femtocell controls the shadow area and provides high-speed data in a mobile communication service. In addition, the femtocell is a small-size access point to provide a mobile communication service within the radius of about 100 m, which is called a home node-B.
As described above, a home node device includes both of the home network system and the femtocell in one body to provide a service. In detail, the home node device is integrated with the femtocell function to interwork with a mobile phone a home gateway function to control electronic devices, and a set-top box function.
In other words, the home node includes a mobile phone interface, a high-speed Internet interface, a WPAN interface for the control of household appliances, a WiFi interface for a wireless data service, and audio and video interfaces for the connection of a TV.
However, the integration of various interfaces degrades QoS due to traffic overload because the interfaces not only have different interface characteristics, but require different service characteristics.